la nueva secretaria del señor Han
by Mikaela-loves-Yuu
Summary: Desde que Jaehee dejo de ser la secretaria del señor Jumin Han, se ha visto a una torpe chica correr tras de él como remplazo. juego: Mystic Messenger Pareja: Jumin x MC Advertencia: ninguna


**La nueva secretaria del señor Han**

juego: Mystic Messenger

Pareja: Jumin x MC

Advertencia: ninguna

Jumin Han siempre había sido un exitoso hombre de negocios, alguien ocupado, con un semblante serio y una cordialidad que solo un hombre de su altura podría mostrar; caminaba entre los elegantes pasillos de su compañía dirigiéndose hacia su oficina personal, con la vaga idea de tomar un descanso antes de continuar con aquella ajetreada rutina después de regresar de un viaje de negocios, mientras que, corriendo tras él, una torpe muchacha fungía su labor como su mano derecha, con una sumisa aura rodeándola, ¿Quién la culpaba? El señor Han, con su imponente figura provocaba a cualquiera llegar a sentirse nervioso.

-Señor Han, su última cita de esta tarde... es con...- no pudo terminar de completar aquella oración, una media docena de papeles se habían desparramado sobre el pulido piso de aquel largo pasillo que los conducía hacia si oficina, cayendo directamente de las manos de aquella joven de larga cabellera, quien nerviosa se apresuraba levantar aquel desastre, mientras que el señor Han al escuchar el desastre no pudo evitar detener su paso, olvidándose un rato del reloj, solo para contemplar aquella lamentable escena.

¿Qué había pasado con la competente y muy capaz Srita. Jaehee? Eso era lo que algunos empleados se preguntaban y susurraban en secreto, después de que repentinamente esta había sido remplazada por aquella tonta muchacha hace unos meses atrás

-valla que eres una chica bastante torpe- regaño, en un suave y hasta podría decirse que dulce susurro el director Jumin Han, quien observaba con aquel semblante serio que lo caracterizaba, como aquella nerviosa muchacha levantaba aquellos importantes papeles, y, después de unos segundos volvió a emprender su caminata directo a su oficina sin prestarle más atención a la chica.

El joven empresario entro a su fino despacho aflojando un poco su corbata, sintiendo el alivio de quitarse aquella molesta prenda necesaria para el protocolo de vestimenta, después de estar todo el día trabajando lo único que le apetecía era unos cuantos minutos de relajación antes de continuar; cuando finalmente sentía que podría empezar a relajarse la puerta se abrió

-tardaste mucho en llegar, sabes que este día es particularmente ocupado y tú decides perder el tiempo, ¿acaso disfrutas ser regañada? - sin la necesidad de dirigir la mirada hacia la persona que entraba silenciosamente dentro de la elegante ofician, Jumin se sentó en uno de los sillones que adornaban su espacio.

-Lo siento Señor Han, es solo que...- las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron suavemente de rojo por la vergüenza, sintiéndose algo torpe, entro con tímidos pasos hasta donde se encontraba el señor Han, quien no la dejo continuar puesto que este ya la había acorralado contra el sillón, dando como resultado que nuevamente el suelo se llenara de los documentos que aquella chica portaba y había levantado hace poco. –ah... S-¡Seños Han!- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de verse completamente atrapada sobre el suave sillón, mientras el que en ese momento era su jefe estaba sobre ella la observaba con una ligera sonrisa.

-desde que eres mía, las cosas se han vuelto más interesantes- afirmo sin despegar su penetrante mirada sobre aquella joven quien solo lo observaba intranquila –Jaehee era verdaderamente buena en su trabajo, diría que demasiado; independiente y muy capaz, lo cual resultaba muy aburrido- acerco peligrosamente sus labios hacia los contrarios, rozando con impaciente suavidad los de su secretaria, quien sumisa solo temblaba ligeramente bajo aquel importante hombre. –en cambio tu... cometiendo error tras error, pidiendo a gritos ser castigada- aquellas últimas palabras cargadas de excitación hicieron sobresaltar a la chica, quien solo conseguía enrojecer aún más sus mejillas

La distancia que separaba sus labios, la cual diminuta, termino por acabarse cuando, el importante hombre de negocios; Jumin Han, unió sus labios con los de su nueva asistente.

Aquella chica con la cual hace unos meses conoció a través de una tonta aplicación de celular, cuando esta, sin querer, entro a un chat que él y sus demás compañeros consideraban privada. Aunque, para su suerte, aquella intrusa, quien ahora temblaba nerviosa y sumisa, había decidido fijarse en él, y ahora, como una gatita cariñosa que sigue a su dueño, lo seguía a todos lados, se había vuelto su nueva asistente.

-S... Señor H-Han... s-su cita de...- pese a aquella situación, la chica trato de recordarle al magnate sus responsabilidades del día

Ella era perfecta en todos los sentidos, para él, ella era lo que faltaba en su vida; había veces en las que deseaba encerrarla en una jaula, privarla de su libertad para que jamás volviera a ver a nadie más que no fuese él, porque la quería solo para él, que únicamente pensara en él, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, no aun.

fin

 _Muchas gracias por leer… la verdad es que se me ocurrió después de leer el bad ending de Jaehee, donde la protagonista, MC, toma el puesto de Jaehee como la secretaria de Jumin, ¡eso fue verdaderamente excitante! Jumin es un completo S…! oh dios mío LO AMO_

 _Yo quiero ser su secretaria… definitivamente OMG OMG OMG_


End file.
